1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot, a method for controlling a robot, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A standing motion assist robot has been proposed that assists a care-receiver in performing a standing motion in accordance with preset path data while an operator is pressing an execution switch (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-158386). This standing motion assist robot supports the chest of a care-receiver with a supporter and controls three servo motors. Accordingly, in an automatic mode, the supporter is automatically driven along a predetermined path. In a manual mode, the speed and direction of the movement of the supporter can be changed by rotating a dial of a manual pulse generator in accordance with a motion of the care-receiver.
If a robot is caused to carry out an instruction input through an execution switch operated by an operator in any case, it may be inappropriate to assist a care-receiver in performing a motion. For example, when a robot that assists a care-receiver in performing a standing motion and a walking motion is assisting the care-receiver in performing a standing motion, if the care-receiver inputs an instruction to assist him/her in performing a walking motion by mistake, the robot performs a motion unintended by the care-receiver.